The Horde of Madness
The Horde of Madness is a collection of Ultras across the Magniverse that have embraced or fallen under the corrupting influence of the Dao Factor. History At some point in time after the Dao's defeat in Parody Hero Taisen, gradual rises in levels of Anathium across reality begin to be noticed. Though inconsequential at first, universes that already contained high levels of the contamination experienced breakouts of a 'Shiny Plague' that led to the rise of several inter-system conflicts. Scientists from various Ultra home worlds, through extensive and hazardous research, learned that the essence of Anathium was mutating in some capacity, but could not determine the cause as to why. Efforts were made by the Parody Garrison to contain the spread of Anathium, with some instances requiring extreme measures to control the infection. Something, however, went wrong. At some point during the quarantine, several pockets of Anathium appeared to gain sentience, transforming into living clouds of Anathium. Without a host in order to destroy and dispel the energy, these Anathium Clusters managed to infect hundreds of Ultra Warriors across various continuities. Several worlds were ravaged in conflicts with the clouds of madness, while several Dark Ultras sought out the clusters in the hopes of attaining greater power. Those that possessed the Strengthened Dao Factor tore down the barriers between dimensions, uniting their corrupted numbers across the whole of reality and spreading their chaos further. The madness was brought under management by the appearance of the Anathium Emperor, a powerful individual whose levels of Anathium allowed him to access power far beyond that of a normal Ultra. With his iron grip on the horde, it turned from a tide of chaos into a semi-organised organisation of destruction. Members The Anathium Emperor The ruler and strongest member of the horde, possessing incredible power. His origins are unknown, but seeing as the Dao Factor seeks out the most twisted and warped individuals as its prime host, he was most likely a figure to be despised. It appears that, unlike most other Anathium Ultras, his mind was not corrupted to a great extent, as all of the decisions he makes seem to be his own and not made by the Dao Factor within him.. The Wielders of Insanity The generals. They command the forces of the Horde during their raids on other realities. A requirement for becoming a wielder is that the anathium existing within them does not control their actions and that they make all of their choices consciously. Their power is said to be comparable to Dark Ultras the likes of Mephisto and Evil Tiga. *Gai: A Anathium Ultra originally from the Secundus Magniverse. His concept of art is inhuman and beyond the understanding of normal beings. All he knows is fury and believes that the abominations that he births are the pinnacle of art. *Glomb: A Anathium Ultra originally from the Tertius Magniverse. He speaks a language difficult to understand, despite his understanding of the common tongue, and his appearance baffles the mortal mind. He experiments on captive monsters and aliens, transforming them into malicious, insane cyborgs in the twisted idea of creativity. His every action has specific steps that must be undertaken and he descends into a fit of rage when things do not go the way he envisions. *Silvar: A Anathium Ultra originally from the Quartus Magniverse. His concept on biology is skewed and seeks to 'correct' other creature's to what he deems natural. On several cases, he has forced different species to interbreed for the sake of curiosity and amusement, regardless of the health of the hybrid offspring. He also may or may not be the result of similar experiments to the ones he conducts. *Gary: The highest ranking female wielder and a skilled warrior. She is completely infatuated with the Emperor and wishes to be just like him, to the extent she wants to be him, as in replace him as the head of the Horde. The Geed Warrior appears to have a massive and not at all subtle crush on her, something that annoys her to no end since he comes off more as a disrespectful womanizer instead of being romantic. *The Geed Warrior: The child of the Anathium Emperor, created from the merging of Anathium and Ultraman Spoiler and Ultraman Dao's cells to give birth to the ultimate worrior. He is a sexist pig, with no respect for women, and treats all those below him like dirt. Like Gary, he seeks to take the Emperor's position. *Plasma: Formally a medic from the Tertius Magniverse, Plasma attempts to bring cheer to the multiverse through his twisted and horrific concept of comedy. *Tsune: Originally one of the many OrbGeeds hailing from the Parody Magniverse, Tsune fell under the corruption of the Dao Factor while assisting Ultraman Lightning in defending his Land of Light. Tsune is a deranged and unstable individual with a twisted, almost yandere fascination with the Geed Warrior, and has slaughtered Ultras, regular and Anathium, in attempts to earn his approval. He speaks mostly in autotune and his transformations sound like earrape versions of the Kamen Rider's henshin jingles. He also has a deep lust for anthropomorphic animals (which he swears does not include his pet Shiny Horoboros.) *Stranglar: An psychotic Ultra with an enjoyment of strangling his foes. Seeks to make his allies feel uncomfortable and his enemies dead. He is believed to once be a serial killer hailing from the Primordial Light Universe. *Masorah: An unusal Anathium Ultra who behaves like a drunk fool and has a weird personality and talks in a way that made everyone hates him. He has an immense love of Ultraman Jack and hatred of Ultraman Gaia, suggesting that he has some history with the two. *Sid: A dark Ultra from Quartus who embraced the power of Dao. Infamous for being able to use the techniques of other Ultras, though slightly weakened. Due to his resilience and annoying personality (and borderline stupidity), he is easily one of the most hated beings in the Omniverse. He is said to have spent several millennia in a space prison, he does not speak of it, making others believe he suffered greatly during his time there, thankfully he managed to escape. Several attempts have been to recapture him, all have failed as he has repeatedly ran away screaming 'I RATHER DIE THAN GOING TO PRION". *Marchet / Torrah: Originally a scientist sent to to a primitive world to study it. After his wives died, this man went nuts and was chosen to wield the power of Dao. He had also become schizophrenic, developing an alternate personality, "Torrah", who worked as an assassin. While Marchet is somewhat kind and warm, having perfect white skin, wearing glass, and always smiling, Torrah is the power inside Marchet, a rough and cold killer. Marchett develops more weapons for the army to use while his alter ego Torrah wields his Javelin and Dagger, named Eclipse and Unearthly, to strike down enemies. He seems to be a fan of the video-game series "Kardashian's Creed". *Dr. FanMai: A biologist researching on symbiosis and fusions, he exposed himself to the Dao Factor to see what would happen if it were to come in contact with a genius such as himself, transforming him into what he is now. He now willingly helps the Horde by using the Ceroosover Gun, which fuses living things. He speaks in a incoherent way that almost nobody can understand, despite being highly intelligent. *Crockius: A socially awkward "artist" and 'indie film maker' with a screwed up sense of humor, he decided to expose himself to the Dao Factor as he saw great promise in the mysterious factor, in-which he was gifted with his signature Monocle and Pickelhaube. He is known to act rather offensively at times or really, really depressing. He is pretty much a coward who commonly mumbles. Crockius uses his film-making abilities to produce propaganda for the Horde. He commonly rants on about himself when no one is around, and has massive bags under his eyes, as he likes to stay up late. His main weapon is the 'Staff of Meme Canceros' which creates mutated, rotting beings that are supposed to be Parodies to attack enemies, and, coming from such a messed up being, are not even funny. *Crosser: A communist Ultra who thinks that arguing with him is a waste of time because (according to himself) he is always correct, no matter what. Some believe that before he was corrupted, he was an alternate version of Ultraman Emerald, but he denies any connection to him. *YNIHS: On the outside, YNIHS might seem calm and normal, but deep down, he is an uncontrollable psychopath who finds pleasure in mocking his foes before killing them. He claims to have once been a massive edgelord but gotten better over time. Whether or not this is true is unknown. *Paddlar: A rather passive Ultra in comparison to his peers, intent on more subtly annoying others, with even his mere presence being able to do so. He is also adept in aquatic combat and has similar abilities, albeit manipulating acidic Anathium Water. He also carries around two large boat paddles as melee weapons. *Gigantuffus: An Ultra corrupted by the insanity, but granted a higher intelligence as a result. Gigantuffus enjoys very crude humour, but only his fellow Wielders of Insanity find his jokes funny even in the slightest. He will even occasionally resort to an odd style of "humor" in which the words "minorities" and "welfare" are intended to be seen as inherently funny. Despite his lack of genuine comedic skill, the Anathium Emperor has appointed him as his personal jester. However, some suspect that Gigantuffus only plays the part of the edgy comedian to preserve himself and although more intelligent than his fellow Wielders, lacks in combat ability and thus uses his "comedy" to create a use for him in the eyes of the Anathium Emperor. *Ridoku: A new Wielder, his origins unknown. Whatever the case like his peers, he enjoys annoying others, even including his allies, particularly Sid. *Ultiga: An insane Dark Ultra who is convinced that he was chosen by prophecy to become the new lord of darkness and conquer the universe. He worships a bizarre, god (that may or may not be made up) known as "Yapoolor Belial" who is apparently an amalgamation of the two entities in its name. He has a strong hatred towards the Geed Warrior. *JJ or Dan: A Space Garrison drop-out from Legacy of Ultra universe. He was banished from the Land of Light after hacking into the land of Light's database and changing the achievements of Ultraman Legacy to be under his name, believing the Ultra "not to be worthy of those achievements." He was fought out and exiled for this dangerous tampering and affront to the Ultra Code. After falling under the influence of the Anathium Clusters, he now uses his deception skills to turn others to the side of Anathium, using plagiarised feats of other Ultras to boaster the essence's reputation as a "force of good and order." *Lewis: A Wielder hiding immense hate and disgust of others behind an illusion of calmness. He parasitises other Ultras, draining their energy and stealing their powers and techniques so to add to his "collection". Unsatisfied with his position under the Emperor's thrall, he makes no effort to disguise his desire to dethrone him and take control of the Horde for his own dreams of madness. It is only the humour the Emperor finds in these childish acts that has kept him alive. *Roam: Similar to Ultiga in motives, but less crazy. He constantly claims to be capable of absurd feats that rival the Titan Princes, but in actuality, he's only really good at making Tsune shut his mouth. He is wanted in several magniverses for kidnapping and unprovoked assault/murder. He is a proud priest of a mysterious being known as The Amplified. He's always going on about how "everything's going according to plan." He's constantly working on new ways to create dark clones of his enemies and also claims to be capable of splitting fusions of other beings by literally ripping them apart with his bare claws. His reasoning behind all these acts? Why, cosmic balance of course!.... whatever that is.... *Floor: An anathium Ultra from Ultraman Renius' home universe, Floor's self-esteem is said to be as low as the floor itself, hence his name. He always blames himself for the failure of his minions and constantly has to be cheered up by his fellow wielders, often slowing down missions. Back at the headquarters, Floor spends most of his time mopping the floor. *Trouslea: Tsune's older sister, she is constantly stepping in to apologize for her brother's acts of insanity, and altogether maintains far more stability than him. However, there's one thing they have in common: desire to please the Geed Warrior. In fact, Trouslea actively flirts with him, even though she's fully aware of how sexist he is; she once actually managed to make him blush. However, the Geed Warrior greatly prefers Gary over her, despite her significantly worse personality compared to Trouslea and her lack of interest in him. She's also implied to somehow have past connections to Gai. Her signature "MWO HO HO!" evil laugh destroys the ears of even the other Wielders, she has a secret stash of spaghetti that she doesn't know what to do with, and she's obsessed with collecting the bones of her deceased enemies. *Zen the Omniverse Exploder: Also known as "Zen the delusional maniac who thinks he can blow up Omniverses even though there's only one and he can't even do that", is an anathium Ultra claiming to have originated not from an alternate universe, but from an alternate omniverse in the other side of what he claims to be the "Infiniverse", stating to have had the reputation of a dark god that blew up Omniverses for fun. He challenged the Emperor in a duel for leadership over the Horde, things went as expected and Zen's reputation alongside all the things he said became the stuff of jokes among other horde members. He joined the horde in hopes of a rematch with the Emperor one day. *Ticklus: A psychotic and merciless Ultra obsessed with the physical and emotional torture of his foes. He takes great pleasure in tying his enemies up and committing all sorts of foul acts on them, such as tickling their feet. Some theorize that he takes a little too much pleasure in committing said acts... Other wielders tend to avoid him. Gai.png|Gai Glomb.png|Glomb Silvar.png|Silvar AnathiumWarriorV2.png|The Geed Warrior AnathiumPlasmaredesignV2.png|Plasma Tsune.png|Tsune Stranglar.png|Stranglar JackGaiaDao.png|Masorah Sid2.png|Sid Marchet.png|Marchet Torrah2.png|Torrah Dr.FanMai.png|Dr. FanMai Crockius.png|Crockius Anathium Crosser.png|Crosser YNIHS.png|YNIHS Paddlar 1.png|Paddlar Gigantuffus.png|Gigantuffus Ridoku.png|Ridoku Ultiga.png|Ultiga WielderJordan.png|JJ or Dan LewisV2.png|Lewis Roam.png|Roam Floor1.png|Floor ZentheOmniverseExploder.png|Zen the Omniverse Exploder Ticklus2.png|Ticklus The Horde The collection of thousands of Anathium Ultras from across the seven magniverses. Some were once warriors that left lasting legacies in their home universes. Others tarnished the light and slipped into the embrace of darkness. No matter their origins, they are now all united under the thrall of the Dao Factor, their consciousness sealed away while their bodies and power are puppeted by the Anathium Clusters. However, the hold over these corrupted Ultras is weak, with even the simplest of purifying techniques enough to break the hold over these heroes and villains. The Cannon Fodder A crude, but appropriate name for the kaiju and machines that serve as the Horde's main army. *Daoclops: Created from the data of Ultraman Zero Alter and Shining Shining Zero, these Ultra-like machines form the army's stormtroopers. *Legionoid Shiny/Ahiny: Based off the legend of Shiny and Ahiny, these robots brutalise those that oppose their might. *Shinymons: Various species of kaiju that have fallen under the influence of the Weakened Dao Factor. Daoclops.png|Daoclops Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Free-To-Use Category:Fan Organisations Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Furnozilla